Beyond The Pain
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – When you lose someone close to you, you’ll do anything to help take that pain away. Even if it’s just for a moment. Sasuke/Ino Lemon


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – When you lose someone close to you, you'll do anything to help take that pain away. Even if it's just for a moment. (Sasuke/Ino) (AU) (Lemon)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

**Muse:** More pairing of Uchiha and Yamanaka?

Lamb: Yeah, I like them together, deal with it. Oh and I feel I should just point out that I've never worked behind stage so all the technical stuff I got from one of my friends. But it has been about 5 years since he last worked on a production so I'm not sure how accurate it is. Also this is not what I had in mind when I decided to write a lemon fic for these two, but what can I do about it?

**Muse:** Give up writing all together?

_Dedi:_ This fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101,** because Lamb just wanted to give a fic to her Nixy. So **shadowphoenix101,** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_And on the go I lost my soul,  
To some forgotten dream and,  
How was I supposed to know,  
It wasn't what it seemed,  
And even though the last to low,  
Has left me on the floor,  
I don't believe in Romeos' or heroes anymore,_

* * *

**Beyond The Pain**

Ino sneezed. The dust up here was terrible, but that was the price of being a lighting technician, though mostly she continued to think of herself as the girl with the light bulb. She worked on the tech staff in her high school theatre, and was usually up in the bays, where all the lights were hung. It was a dangerous job; she'd be the first to tell you, as the catwalk you used to reach the lights, which had to be focused by hand, was small, but unexpectedly sturdy. It didn't wobble, but looking over the edge at the people far below down on the stage could give a newbie a bad sense of vertigo.

Usually the lighting crew was loud and rambunctious, jumping about and singing along to the music blasting out of the theatre's sound system as they worked, but today everyone was subdued, and no music blared from the speakers above the stage. One of their precious group was now gone. Uzumaki Naruto, one of the 'theatre kids' as they had been dubbed, had died last week.

It hadn't been a slow death, the kind where you had time to come to grips with the fact he was passing away while he was still here. It had been sudden, a car accident. A truck hauling a trailer had crushed in the driver's side as he was trying to cross the highway on the way to school. Unlike when a well-known boy, Yakushi Kabuto died, only his small group of friends mourned Naruto most of them in the theatre, and a few others sprinkled around the school.

One of his closest friends had been Uchiha Sasuke , the light crew chief. Once smirking and sarcastic and arrogant almost to the point of annoyance, he was now quiet, though now just about anything could now set him off. At the slightest provocation all hell would brake lose, such as yesterday, when Hyuuga Hinata used her bare hands to screw in a halogen bulb. He had almost reduced the poor girl to tears. Though later, after Ino had taken it upon herself to remind him that the Hyuuga girl had been dating Naruto, he had mumbled something that in his world probably passed for an apology.

Now it was just a few of them working today, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba and Shino, the rest having decided that it was in their best interests to stay as far away from the Uchiha as they could. After a shouting match with Kiba, Sasuke had sat down heavily, head in his hands, legs swinging over the edge of the catwalk.

He waved the crew away with one hand. "Just go. We'll finish tomorrow."

Kiba and Shino shuffled down to the booth and out of the theatre without a word, both privately relived to be leaving their angst ridden chief. Though they had both shot the Yamanaka female looks of the _'are you going to be all right (safe) on your own with him?' _variety. To which she had replied with a nod and a smile, even if said smile was not as bright as it once had been and failed to reach her eyes.

But now Ino hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would be best if she too left him to his solitude? But seeing him there he looked so lost and alone that the idea of leaving became a non-starter and so she sat next to him, awkwardly wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The pair of them had more history than either of them cared to rehash.

They had dated in Ino's freshman year, his sophomore year. It was a bewildering three months for both of them. He had never really had a girlfriend before, so though he knew the bare mechanics of what happened in a relationship, he didn't know how to implement any of it. He didn't take her anywhere, ever in the three months they dated, he never got her any presents, for either Christmas or Valentines Day, and he constantly avoided kissing her.

It was like watching an animal that had been orphaned very young try to have children of its own, Ino thought. Getting annoyed by the baby, not feeding it, or rolling over it in its sleep. It was painful to watch. But it had been around that time that Ino's mother had run off with another man, which meant that the blonde was in no state to try and fix the mess the pair of them had found themselves in. She ended it herself not long after.

They had long since kinda-sorta patched up their relationship, though there was a certain embarrassment in the air. But while it was clear they'd never date again, in the aftermath of their disastrous relationship they had found something else, a bond of friendship that otherwise would have gone unnoticed. It was something that they could only have found after not only seeing the best in the other, but by seeing the worst as well.

Now, he looked up startled, through red rimmed eyes. His face was still nothing to laugh at, Ino noted. Still had a jaw he hadn't quite grown into, high cheekbones, deep dark onyx eyes that used to hold so much warmth with blue/black hair falling into them. He could be considered cute, and given time it was evident that he would end up every bit as good looking as his older brother. Sasuke could easily have had his pick of the girls on campus if he didn't push them away with his abrasive personality, but Ino thought that he preferred it that way.

A tear slipped down his cheek, and she unconsciously wiped it away. He flinched at her touch, and then leaned into it. And in a moment of brilliant clarity Ino knew what it was she had to do. For him, for her, for the pain of loss that filled them both. Her hand swept from his cheek to his lips, her fingers tracing over them briefly with a feather light touch. His eyes fluttered closed briefly. Then they opened again, boring into hers. Pained ebony locking with frozen icy blue.

"If you need to…" She whispered, her fingers trailing lightly down his chest.

Her meaning was not mistaken. He took her offer, slipping an arm around her back, his left hand warm at the small of her back. His lips took hers, claimed them, roughly ravishing her. Sasuke was eager, eager to forget, at least for a while. His other hand slipped up her shirt, pushing her bra out of the way, going much farther than he ever had when they were dating, cupping her right breast, teasing her already peaked nipple and making her bite down on his bottom lip. They both moaned, pressing closer to each other. The hand that had wiped the tear away was brushing teasingly against the hot hardness in his jeans, and he mumbled something unintelligible into her mouth.

Suddenly it occurred to them both that they had entirely too much clothing on. Their lips broke apart, she wretched his shirt off, tossing it into the alcove where one of the massive spotlights was, before she unzipped his jeans. He succeeded in getting her shirt off, finally got her bra off and threw both articles up on top of the warm and dusty air vent. He had complained about her wearing a skirt up here earlier, _'Totally un-practical for working!'_ but now he was glad for the short dark purple thing made of some soft fabric, pulling it up and stopping at her underwear, black and satin.

Ino, breathing hard, said, "What? What is it?" She was laying on her back by that point, her glossy, pale golden hair, free from its accustomed ponytail sprayed out on the catwalk.

"I—I don't have any…." Sasuke started, but was cut off by the blonde girl's light chuckle.

"It's Ok." Ino said, a strange sad smile pulling at her lips, removing her panties herself, and they soon joined her bra and shirt. "I'm on the pill."

He waited no longer, looking at the spot where her legs met briefly, and then, not bothering to fully get out of his jeans, slammed into her with one quick thrust. A wild moan escaped from both of them, and he rocked into her with abandon, taking her, both hands gliding over her body, mostly coming to caress her breasts. His face was buried in her neck, sucking and biting at the spot that joined her shoulder and her neck. He was whispering things she couldn't hear.

She was getting close, she arched up to meet his thrusts, her legs wrapping around his covered hips, her hands softly touching his face and neck. Then he came, pouring his anxiety and anger and frustration and grief into her, and she came shortly after. They lay there on the catwalk together for a long time, their arms wrapped around each other, her legs still wrapped around him, his face still in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, his warm breath tickling the delicate skin on her neck.

"Don't be." She murmured softly, stroking the top of his head, for this too was what she had needed.

The release, the way to forget if even for a moment that she had lost the person that was like brother she had never had. Tugging just hard enough at his hair to cause him to raise his head, she again told him that he had no reason to be sorry. Sasuke's mouth when it met hers again was hungry and demanding, and with the need born of desperation they clung tightly to each other as if they never intended to let go.

They both ignored the fact that they were crying.

* * *

**Muse:** Why!?! Why have you gone back to killing people?

Lamb: Cus I can, and again this wasn't what I really had in mind for my first SasuIno lemon ideally I would have liked it to be a little less depressing.

_Dedi:_ All you can do is keep trying, but **shadowphoenix101** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
